dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure
Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, known in Japan as Dragon Ball: Makafushigi Dai-Bōken (ドラゴンボール 魔訶不思議大冒険, Doragon Bōru: Makafushigi Dai-Bōken; lit. "Dragon Ball: Mystical Great Adventure"), is the third Dragon Ball movie. Originally released in Japan on July 9, 1988, between episodes 119 and 120. Unlike the first two retellings, it features most of the voice cast of the anime with the exception of Stephanie Nadolny (Goku). Summary Goku and Krillin are training for a World Martial Arts Tournament to be held in the country of Mifan. The Emperor of Mifan, Chiaotzu, is trying to find his lost "Ran Ran." The minister, Master Shen, has Pilaf and his gang work on a Global Dragon Radar, takes it from him, and is using it to locate the Dragon Balls. Minister Master Shen and General Tao claim that they will use the wish from Shenron to locate Ran Ran, but are actually planning, with Tien Shinhan's help, to kill Chiaotzu and take over the country. Blue announces that Ran Ran is being held in Master Shen's room, and is killed by General Tao for it. Bora and Upa have located the final Dragon Ball and they take it to Mifan to use it to demand that Mifan's soldiers be forced to leave the land near Korin Tower. Bora is tricked into entering the tournament (the winner of the tournament will be granted one wish by Chiaotzu), and is then killed by General Tao. The story of Blue and Goku entering Penguin Village is included, but this time it is General Tao and Goku that meet Arale Norimaki, and Goku kills General Tao with Arale's help. Bulma, Oolong, Launch and Puar are looking for the other six Dragon Balls, so Bulma can make a wish. However, when the Dragon Balls are located in the palace, they are ambushed by Shen and his guards. Bulma barely makes it out out with Yamcha's help and they jump into the moat surrounding Chiaotzu's castle, but accidentally drop their Dragon Balls into a deep fissure. Tien Shinhan realizes that he likes Chiaotzu too much, and does not kill his friend; instead, he blows away Master Shen. Goku throws the final ball into the moat, and asks Shenron to resurrect Bora who is reunited with his son. Current Release FUNimation had released this on DVD in North America, Australia and New Zealand on March 17, 2004 with the English dub and optional Japanese audio. Cast list Music ;Opening Theme :"魔訶不思議アドベンチャー!" / "Makafushigi Adobenchā!" / "Mystical Adventure!" :Lyrics: Yuriko Mori :Music: Takeshi Ike :Arrangement: Kōhei Tanaka :Performance: Hiroki Takahashi :Song Lyrics ;Ending Theme :"ドラゴンボール伝説" / "Doragonbôru Densetsu" / "The Dragon Ball Legend" :Lyrics: Onikado Izumi :Music: Takeshi Ike :Arrangement: Seiichi Kyōda :Performance: Hiroki Takahashi :Song Lyrics Trivia *While the movie seems to be a retelling of events from the anime/manga, FUNimation Entertainment refer to Chiaotzu as an emperor (episode "Goku's Alive!!") and Tao as a general (episode "Double Trouble for Goku"), positions they apparently hold only in this movie; but since little is known about Chiaotzu's past, it is possible he was an emperor in the main series as well. Gallery Category:Films Category:Dragon Ball films